All Over Again
by Samarama
Summary: Noriko is back in the human world and has lost all her memories of what happened when she was with Izark and starts having dreams about a certain mysterious guy.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on the graphic novels: From Far Away, Mars, Fushigi Yugi, and Imadoki! Nowadays. (But remember that all the characters belong to their respectful authors!) I created this story even though I used some of the authors'…stuff. I am so excited to be writing this! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Where am I? Just a minute ago I was talking to my girlfriends… Is this golden grass? Why are there trees everywhere? –Sniff- Where am I… I'm so scared… who's that? There's someone behind that bush, ahhhh, run! Run… -puff, puff- He's riding on a horse… there's no way I'll be able to outrun him… ahhh! Let me go... Oh God, someone jumped out a tree with a sword… No! I can't breathe- he's so handsome- he's coming closer… keep my eyes open… _

Mom: Noriko! Wake up, you'll be late for school, sweetie!

Noriko: Mom! Why didn't you wake me up earlier! It's almost eight. I'm gonna be late again…

Mom: I did but you told me to let you go…

Noriko: Sorry mom, have to go… Ahh, almost forgot my lunch. Bye mom!

**_-Hello my name is Noriko and I'm eighteen years old. I'm usually early for school but ever since I went to that carnival with my girlfriends and talked to that fortuneteller Gaya… I've been having these strange dreams.- _**

Noriko: God, oh God, I'm gonna be late again, hurry up damn cars!

_**-Never did I believe in faith or destiny, but who knew that mine was already being unfolded. Just as I turned the corner, I met the guy who saved my life for the first time ever, or so I thought. He collapsed in my hands and I could feel his heart beating fast. Before he passed out he said…**_

Guy: Noriko please help me…

Noriko: How do you know my name?

**End of The Beginning**

**Hope you enjoyed the story. Make sure you write back and comment about what you like/didn't like. I'm deciding whether or not I should continue by the response that I get from the first two chapters. **

**Chao for now, Samarama**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to get it out here. Life gets you busy sometimes, right? All names, settings, or anything else related belongs to their original writers, so don't forget! Hope you enjoy and remember to review. You guys' comments are my inspiration!!**

Chapter 2: The Arrival

Miaka: No way! A guy actually passed out in your arms, or was he just trying to feel you up?

Tampopo: You are very pretty Noriko, are you sure that's what happened?

Kira: I don't think Noriko would lie to us… why else did she call an ambulance? I swear, you guys get dumber everyday. Tell them Noriko! Noriko? You okay?

Noriko: Huh? Oh… yeah, yeah. I'm fine, I'm just a little worried about that guy… I feel as if I've met him before. I'm not hungry right now…

Tampopo: Woah, she's not hungry… now I know she's definitely not okay!

Miaka: Ooh! Someone in L-O-V-E!

Kira: Why don't you go visit him after school and lunch with him then? I'm sure they'll let you…

Noriko: Yeah… that's what I'm gonna do!

Miaka: Well, now that that's settled, how's everything with you and Rei, Kira?

Kira: -giggle- Well I think blah, blah, soo cute, blah…

_**-I was half listening to what my girlfriends were saying. My mind was just so stuck on that guy. How did he know my name, why? Why?**_

**-At the Hospital-**

_**-I wonder why Noriko didn't recognize me. Why is she here? When the elders sent me to this world, I didn't think it would be this hard to retrieve Noriko… I can't get too close to her, did she forget that she was the awa… there's someone at the door. Oh crap it's her! There's no harm in giving her my name but what excuse do I give her for knowing hers? Oh, she's coming in!**_

Noriko: Hello? Are you awake? I just came to see if you were okay but I'll leave if you want me to…

Guy: No! No… it's okay! By the way thank you for helping me out there. I've been getting sick ever since I got here…

Noriko: You mean you're not from here… -blush- What's your name?

Guy: My name is Izark.

Noriko: Well, Izark, I brought lunch do you want to eat?

Izark: Sure, and we can talk some more…

**I'm sooooo sorry it's sooooo short, but I definitely promise to make it longer. Chapter 3 will be out soon! Chao, peace out!**

**Samarama**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! This came up quick, huh? Names, and related events belong to their respective authors. Enjoy the story! Don't forget to review!!**

Chapter 3: 

_Wow, this guy is so handsome! I've never seen any guy with such long hair. But I still have to ask him…_

Noriko: Hey… Izark… how did you know my name? Have we met before?

Izark: … Yes, we have. I don't think you remember though. It was about three years ago. When you were fifteen.

**Izark stares at Noriko's puzzled face. His own face is filled with sadness. Why did Noriko have to return to her world? Why did she choose to forget all about him, the sky demon, and herself, the awakening? Noriko finally looks away and blushes.**

Noriko: I'm sorry Izark. I just don't remember you. I'm sorry.

Izark: It's fine. I didn't expect you to remember.

**Izark quickly stands up from his chair and stands right above Noriko, staring right into her eyes.**

Izark: Why? Why can't you remember… 

**Noriko's face gets red as she stands and heads for the door.**

Noriko: Sorry Izark! I have to go… hope you feel better soon… 

**And out goes Noriko. Izark is left standing there alone without the slightest idea on what to do next. He turns his gaze to the shadows and sees a guy approaching him. **

Izark: It's not a good idea for you to appear like that in this world Arel. No humans here are to get involved in this.

Arel: You are so intense Izark! Too bad your girlfriend doesn't remember you. She's a hottie!

**Izark looks at Arel in disgust. Arel just stands there smiling and fixing back his white hair. **

Izark: Go back home. I don't need you here. I was sent here alone and I can do this.

**Arel's smile suddenly leaves and glares at Izark.**

Arel: The elders just want to know when you'll get back. You need to hurry, we can't waste anymore time

**And with that, Arel vanishes into thin air, leaving no trace of himself behind. **

Izark: -thinking- How can I make her remember… 

**And that's a wrap! it was bit longer than the first chapter, but not as long as I wanted it to be… Next chapter will be longer. Promise! **

**Chao!**

**Samarama**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Enjoy and review!**_

Chapter 4: Hidden Memories

**Noriko had decided not to tell her friends about what Izark had said until after school walking back home with Kira and her boyfriend, Rei, who just listened quietly. **

Noriko: He said we've met three years ago.

Kira: What? You are a little dim-witted. Why can't you remember a cute guy's face? He is cute right?

Rei: Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Why are you checking out other guys if you have me?

Kira: -with a mischievous grin- I'm looking out for other possibilities… 

Rei: Hey! – grabbing Kira in a bear hug-

Kira: -giggle- What did I do?

Noriko: -sighing- You two are so… 

**All the breath in Noriko had left her when she saw who was standing in her front yard. It was Izark dressed rather strangely in black pants, sandals, and a robe-ish shirt. Surprisingly, Rei was the one to step out first.**

Rei: What are you doing Izark?

Noriko: You know him?

**The next few events happened so quick, no one actually saw what was happening. Izark sped towards Noriko grabbing her hand while Rei touched Izark's forehead with his index finger and Kira ran to the commotion hugging Rei's other arm. And with that, the whole group vanished into a deep vortex, falling through nothingness first, then clouds, and mountains, and finally landing on golden grass.**

Kira: -panicking- What the hell's happening?

**Kira felt around until finding Rei and hugging him. **

Kira: I-I-m s-s-c-a-re-d… 

Rei: Well don't be. –hugging her back- I'm here. Izark! What now, you bastard!?

Izark: Noriko? Are you okay?

**Noriko's eyes were closed and she was grabbing her head with both her hands, moaning. She seemed to be feeling a great pain. Suddenly, her eyes were wide open and tears started to flow down her face. **

Noriko: I remember everything! –turning to Izark, still crying but with a smile- Izark… Why did you-

**Noriko wasn't able to finish that sentence since Izark lifted her chin up and kissed her. Noriko kissed him back, loving the way it felt to be in her beloved's arms. it was him that pulled back first, his face beet red for having done something so out of the blue. **

Izark: Noriko, I had to send you back home three years ago. I wanted so much to avoid what you have to do now.

Rei: Oh please, Izark. You know she had to do it! But you still sent her back.

Kira: What's going on?

Rei: Three years ago, Noriko came to this world with the power of the two Elders.

Noriko: Elders? I remember it was a bomb… 

Kira: I thought the police had said you were kidnapped and you couldn't remember cause of the shock…

Noriko: No, I wasn't kidnapped. When the bomb exploded I landed here on this golden grass too. Izark saved me from some monsters, and I couldn't understand him at first… Hey! How can Kira understand you Izark?

Izark: You're the link between your world and here… 

Kira: Hold one! I still don't get it why are we here? Rei! How did you know Izark?

Rei: … Because-

Izark: Because three years ago, Noriko was destined to awaken me, the sky demon. Now she must do the same for the fire, earth, and water demons. And it just so happens that Rei here is one of them.

Kira/ Noriko: What?!

_**Yeah Baby! Dramatic Finish! This chapter got a little longer, huh? Remember that material related belongs to their respected authors. Don't forget to Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to get it up here. It's really not a good idea to start another story when you still haven't finished one. My Fushigi Yuugi story has been taking up my time, but now I've faithfully come back to From Far Away…yes…faithfully…enjoy!**

Chapter 5:

Kira: Y-you're a d-demon?

**Rei looked into Kira's innocent eyes and couldn't help but to turn away. He clenched his hands tightly, battling with himself and choosing the right words to say.**

Rei: Do I look like a demon to you?

**Kira turned away not knowing what to say either. She was confused; she felt angry, sad, and frightened. Noriko had just now recovered from the shock of knowing another demon. She stood up, walking off the golden grass and motioned Kira to do the same. Kira followed, tears trickling down her face. Izark got on his feet, leaving Rei behind. **

Izark: It will all be explained with the Elders. I'm sorry to have brought you here against your will, **Izark edged closer to Noriko and softly put his hand on her cheek,** I'm sorry, but we have to go.

Noriko: Alright. **Noriko gently reached for Kira's hand** Come on Kira, you can trust Izark. We will go home soon. In which direction do we start walking to get out of the forest?

Izark: **Sliding his hand down to grab Noriko's** I can transport you and your friend to the Elder's location instantly. **Turning his attention to Rei,** it would be wise for you to come; you must pay for your audacity. **Izark's words echoed through Rei's ears as they vanished. Rei looked around, stood up, and he too disappeared. **

**Noriko felt herself being pulled into darkness all around her. Finally, the sensation stopped and she opened her eyes. They were in a very dark place. The temperature felt icy cold, and her skin was starting to shiver. She looked around as two other men stood in front of them, but they didn't look like the Elders Noriko expected to see. Kira clutched Noriko's hand and shook vigorously. **

Izark: Florence! Could you possibly turn on the torches for our guests?

Mysterious Guy: Yes Florence! Izark wants his girl to feel comfortable…

Izark: Arel! **Izark had suddenly clenched Noriko's hand tighter. **

**All of a sudden, the place was flooded with light as one of the guys was inexplicably blowing out fire from his mouth to torches attached on the walls. Kira let out a soft gasp as the flames hit each wall and illuminated a path. Noriko turned behind her and saw an opening. They were in a cave surrounded by mountains. The temperature seemed a bit warmer now though.**

Izark: Thank you Florence. **Addressing the guy that had spit out the fire onto the torches.**

Florence: Yes. I see you did bring the _awakening…_**Florence stepped closer eyeing Noriko. Izark looked at him for any trace of danger. Florence ran his hand through his golden red hair and studied Noriko closer with his hazel eyes. **

Arel: Yes, yes. She's quite a looker but can we please get to the Elders? **Florence looked unfazed by Arel's comment, but casually turned back to the path and started to walk on. Rei gave one last look at Kira, who turned away, then followed Florence. Arel turned to Izark with an impatient look and walked on, all of their footsteps echoing through their ears.**

Izark: Come on. **He took Noriko's hand into his and pulled her forward, Kira still holding tightly to Noriko. They didn't walk very far, Izark turning every so often to see if Noriko was okay. They stopped in front of a giant door engraved with different symbols on each corner: Fire, Water, Earth and Sky.**

**Izark opened the door, and signaled the girls to walk inside. Once in, Noriko and Kira gaped at their surroundings. They were inside a beautiful garden with a river flowing from an unknown source. At their feet were hundreds of flowers buzzing with bees or butterflies. The trees glowed with the same golden moss as before and the light of this garden seemed to be coming from tall flowers storing the sun inside them and gently glowing. Small creatures looked at them from behind bushes and grass. Kira unclenched Noriko and stretched out her hand to a half deer, half goat looking at her amusingly. The small animal licked the tip of her finger, startling her and making her draw back her hand. Izark walked ahead to Florence, Arel, and Rei standing in front of a large stone wall. Noriko turned to Kira and pointed at Rei who had kneeled down to the ground where small creatures were climbing up his arms. Kira couldn't help to smile. Arel urged with his hand for Noriko and Kira to edge closer. They followed and waited as three of the guys shut their eyes and placed their hands to the wall. Rei just watched solemnly as the stone wall slowly shifted aside with a couple of incantations flowing to their hands and releasing energy at the boulder.**

Old man: There was no need for you to move the wall.

Old man 2: Yes. We were about to come out anyway. **Both men were in black cloaks, there wrinkled faces smiling at the people standing before them. Both of them were bald, almost resembling monks but with an unusual quantity within them. The first old man turned to Rei, with a look of chastisement on his face. **

Old man: Nice to see you again Rei, it certainly has been a while since you crossed to the other world. **Rei looked from the Elder's eyes to the floor.**

Rei: My apologies Elder Gran, Elder Talpo. I got sidetrack. **A quick glance at Kira. **It shan't happen again.

Elder Gran: Indeed it shan't.

Elder Talpo: Now then, **directing his attention to Izark and the girls, **were is your awakening, Izark? I can feel her presence.

**Everyone appeared to have held their breath, even the garden seemed unable to go on. Noriko could feel every eye on her, every feeling for something bigger and better. The Elders were looking at her too. Their eyes…something about their eyes made her feel uneasy; sort of like that look in yourself when you get something after a long time. Noriko was flooded with everyone's emotions, she couldn't stand it! Everyone's faces, especially the look of disappointment on the Elders' faces. Disappointment? Why were they seeing her so—? **

Elder Gran: She is not the one.

**Everyone looked at the Elders. Florence looked calm, not expecting anything from the beginning, Rei's mouth was gaping open, Izark had a look of disbelief on his face, and Arel looked like he was about to explode…**

Arel: She is not the one?! But she is Izark's awakening and you said you felt the awakening's presence— **then it hit him. He turned to Kira, so did everyone else. **

**Kira stood there petrified, everyone's eyes glued to her now. It was now Noriko's turn to cling to her hand. Rei slowly stood up from the spot he was kneeling in. One of the Elders slowly approached her, with eager eyes. **

Elder Gran: My dear! You might have unraveled a mystery of this world! If Noriko, who has already awakened Izark, is _not_ the awakening, then _you_ must be the one to awaken one of the demons—

Kira: NO! **She shouted with fear uttering from her voice, **I don't want part in this. I may not understand what's going on but I refuse to—

Rei: But, Kira…

**Something inside of Kira felt a sharp pang from Rei's voice. She rested her eyes on him, then to the Elders, and Noriko, and back to him. She couldn't take the pressure. She loosened from Noriko's grasp and ran back. She passed the trees, and the stream, the creatures, and the flowers. She could hear her name being called but she ignored them. She ran past the door and the torches of lit fire, sweat trickling down her face then immediately vanishing from the extreme cold. Up ahead of her was the cliff, nowhere else to go unless she carefully climbed down—**

Rei: Kira, stop!

**Centimeters away. She could see below the cliff into the pitch darkness and endless fall. Below was obscurity, and all around her were never-ending mountains, the frost taking over her body and chilling every nerve in her. She turned around little by little, the ground slippery below her feet and her mouth puffing out cold, dense air. If it hadn't been for Rei's voice, who know what she would've done.**

Rei: You don't have to do this. You can go back to your world, even if it means I stay a demon forever. I'd do it for your happiness—

Noriko: Kira!

**Avel, Florence, Izark, and Noriko had caught up to Rei; stopping right behind him and watching them. Rei paid no attention, his eyes locked on Kira. **

Rei: Kira! Take my hand! **Stretching out his arm. **

Arel: I'll get her**, walking past Rei to the direction of Kira.**

**Time seemed to have stopped. Kira panicked. Not this guy. Not Arel. She wanted Re—**

Noriko: KIRA!!

**Kira felt lightless. She had stepped back and slipped. Now she felt lightless, the pressure of the bitter air gnawing on her body slowly crushing her and making her sense nothing yet everything at all and no one could help her now that she was going to die as the air slowly took the breath out of her—Yet she saw the one thing she needed to see before she passed out. Rei. Her Rei launching himself over the cliff. His blonde hair flying all over his face, his green eyes fixed on hers; his arm still outstretched. How she wanted to take his hand! Grab it, then the rest of his warm body. Why had she been so dense? It doesn't matter what he is. Rei is still Rei.**

**With every last bit of her strength she stretched out her arm, her fingers tickling the tips of Rei's, but not quite there. Tears forming in her eyes. No. Rei didn't want this. He would give up his life, he would do anything, but don't let Kira die! Pressure building in his body, anger rushing out of him, his body slowly transforming. **

**Noriko, Izark, Arel, and Florence could see everything below them. Rei's shirt being torn apart by colossal black wings emerging, him grabbing Kira, yet still sinking into the abyss…slowly he emerged. His whole body did not resemble his. His piercing eyes were still intact, but his body had turned, rocky, and rough; still emaciated, but very heavy. His body, a warm brown color, and his long clawed hands holding his sleeping, beloved Kira. Rei, the Earth demon. **

**He settled onto the cliff, not looking at anyone in the eye. Izark held Noriko in his eyes as she trembled fiercely from almost seeing her friend die. She tried to run over to her in Rei's arms, but Izark just motioned her not to. **

**Arel looked annoyed, but wasn't about to comment when the mood had suddenly turned intense, and Florence just stood there with his arms crossed, content that no danger had befallen them without having to show it on his face.**

**Rei turned to the direction of the garden and started walking without a second word; Arel, Florence, Noriko, and Izark right on his heels. The Elders were calmly waiting their return, perched up on smooth rocks beside a small pond were the stream flowed into. Elder Gran saw them come, and pointed them out to Elder Talpo, who quickly got up and motioned Rei to lay Kira on one of the flat rocks.**

Elder Talpo: What happened, child? **Rei slowly rested Kira on the rock and turned to the Elder. **

Rei: She fell off the cliff. Now she won't wake up. Elder, please—

Elder Talpo: Pay no heed. Put some of the water to her lips. **Shifting Rei's boulder body to the stream water. Rei headed towards it, flowers blossoming beneath his feet. He knelt down, and as soon as his sharp and stony hands touch the water, they vanished and humans' hands replaced them once more. He turned back into "Rei," slowly carrying the water in his cupped hands. Noriko propped up Kira as Rei tipped the water to her mouth. The water fell to her side and into her auburn hair. The color to her cheeks returned, and her eyes started to flicker, opening as the mystical water slipped within her. The first thing her eyes set upon was Rei, who spared no expense in hugging her, not caring that everyone was watching them or that his clothes were torn and shameful. Kira, to everyone's surprise, hugged him back tightly.**

Kira: **Whispering into Rei's ear** Idon't care if you're a demon, you're still Rei and I love you very much.

Elder Gran: Well, then. We might all have an idea of what's going on. **Rei and Kira stopped hugging and turned their attention to the Elder. **Izark, you were the first awakened demon. Yet, three other demons remain, and until they are awakened, countries will fight over the control of this tremendous power. Noriko isn't an awakening anymore, but from the events we have just seen, it turns out that we have found the next awakening…for the earth demon of course. **Turning to Kira who sat there blushing.**

Arel: But Rei was not fully awakened! And what about Florence and I?

Florence: If there is only one awakening for each demon, then there are still two others in Noriko's world. **He said looking into Noriko's blue eyes.**

Elder Gran: Precisely, and I'm guessing that once the four awakenings are here, it will be a lot easier to awaken the demons.

Arel: But even they do not know who the other two are! They could be anywhere! It was a coincidence that this other girl was with her—

Elder Talpo: No. It is no coincidence at all. Through time it seems that Noriko's magic, if you will, has rubbed off on this girl. All she needs to do is find two others who she's close to. Close enough, at least, to have allowed her magic to pass on. **Turning to Noriko** Do you know of any other two, perhaps?

**Noriko quickly turned to Kira, who looked at her with knowing eyes. Only two other people were always with them. Always together and talking about any single thing; especially dreams, and hopes, and troubles. Two other girls that could save them: Tanpopo and Miaka. **

_It took a long time for me to post it up, huh? You probably forgotten all about it, but I made a commitment to finish every story I write. Hope you enjoy! Please review if it sucks, or to tell me off for forgetting about it. Next chapter will be up ASAP. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
